


The Name

by DrOmega101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Not very graphic birth scene, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't decide on a name for their baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name

**Author's Note:**

> Because lets face it, these two belong together. Canon be damned. 
> 
> This is my first time writing Star Wars FF....you have been warned....
> 
> I don't own anything but the idea for this plot bunny.

“We need to come up with a name.”

“How about Jenna?”

“No.”

“Bethany?”

“No.”

“Well then, I don’t know. What do you think we should name her?”

Hux looks over to Kylo, who is lounging on the other side of the bed, “What about Daniella?” 

Kylo gives him a strange look before shaking his head no. They were at a stand still. Neither knowing what name to give their daughter. With only two months left in Hux’s pregnancy, time was running out. 

Sighing, Kylo snuggles up to Hux, laying his head down on the man’s swelling chest, hand resting on his swollen belly. 

“We could name her after your mother. Amara is a lovely name.”

Hux gives a short laugh, “It is a lovely name, but she was not a lovely person. I wouldn’t want my child to be named after such a hateful bitch,” There’s a moment of silence between the two, both deep in thought.

“What about Padme?” 

Kylo looks up at him, “After my grandmother?” Hux nods in reply.

“If she’s going to be named after anyone, It should be her. Your grandmother was a strong and noble woman. Her names deserves to live on.”

Kylo shakes his head in agreement. A strong kick to Kylo’s hand signals the baby’s acceptance of the name. 

“I think she likes the idea Hux. Our precious little princess.” Hux only smiles. Placing his hand on top of Kylo’s. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s two months later, and Padme is born in the aftermath of a chaotic battle with the resistance. Hux gives birth on the bridge of his own ship, refusing to leave his post even as the contractions hit him hard and fast. He continues to shout orders as he lays against the wall, hand griping that of Kylo’s, as he pushes his daughter free from his sweaty and worn body. Phasma is there between his legs, helmet off, as she readies herself to catch the fast emerging child. It was only seconds after it was declared that the enemy's ships were retreating that Padme emerged screaming from her mother’s body. 

Phasma wraps Padme into her cape, handing her to Hux who quickly allows the child to start suckling at his swollen breasts. Kylo and Hux smile down at the perfect, beautiful child that they made together. They couldn’t be happier.


End file.
